


Build up

by orphan_account



Category: Sigh - Fandom
Genre: Don’t look at me, I’m sorry, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay I’m now banned





	Build up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m now banned

It was unbearably hot outside, which was not aided by the broken air conditioning in the house. Sung was suffering, but not nearly as much as Dylan. Sung was used to different temperatures, and didn’t get as heavily affected nearly as much as Dylan. The other was sweating and so overheated from the blistering sun that he did nothing but stay next to Sung on the couch and refuse to get up. 

Eventually all the loss of water hit Dylan, who grabbed some water bottles Sung had lying around the place and downing them. “Careful Dylan, don’t make yourself sick from drinking the water too fast...” Dylan heeded Sung’s warning with a hum, wiping the edge of his mouth on his arm, and tossing the empty bottle away from them. “I’ll be alright, darling. You worry too much, I swear...” Sung looked wearily at Dylan before shrugging, moving closer to Dylan and sighing in contempt. Dylan grabbed Sung and lifted him to his lap, the other gasping and then making himself comfortable on top of Dylan.

After a while, Dylan started to feel a bit anxious. It took a second for Dylan to realize what it was. He had to piss. Bad. He went to get up when he realized the one obstacle in his way. Sung, who was on the verge of falling asleep on top of Dylan and in no mood to move. Dylan sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa, trying to distract himself to stop worrying.

Eventually Sung moved around a bit, turning himself to face Dylan, his eyebrow raising when he saw Dylan’s expression. “Dylan? You good baby?” Dylan lifted his head up, biting his tongue and lying at point blank to Sung. “Hm? I’m alright Sung.” Sung smiled with a hint of mischief, pulling Dylan into a lazy kiss and shifting a bit on his lap. Dylan whined a bit at Sung’s movement, reminded of what he wanted to do. Sung pulled away with a bit of knowing look. “You sure you are alright? You seem... distracted.” Dylan nodded his head in response, Sung’s hand wandering down Dylan’s stomach until- Oh God, Dylan thought. Sung’s hand hovered over Dylan’s bladder dangerously, pressing lightly and getting a small whimper in response. “I knew it, you little faker.” Dylan looked down at Sung with a slightly tinted face. “Y-Yeah, I got to go. Can you move so I c-“ Sung chuckled at Dylan, holding down one of Dylan’s hands that was trying to move Sung off. “Oh no you don’t. It’s about time you dealt with what I’ve had to go through.” 

Dylan’s eyes widened at that, thrashing a bit to try and move Sung off. “S-Sung! Get off or I’ll- hhn...” Sung held Dylan’s wrists to the couch to keep him still. “I’m not moving, Germick. So you either hold it or- I think we both know the answer to that.” Dylan’s face flushed red to that remark, biting down on his lip in a futile effort to hold back a whimper. “S-Sung you know how much w-water I drank. I-I need t- mmf, p-please...” Sung had a sly grin on his face, letting go of one of Dylan’s wrists and moving it to his side, running it up and under Dylan’s already thin shirt and sliding it down to tease the edge of Dylan’s pants. “I wonder if you get as desperate as I do. Let’s see if you-“ Sung’s cut off by a loud whine from Dylan, the other bracing his hands on Sung’s chest. “P-please Sung I’ll m-make a mess if y-you don’t-“ Sung pressed down on Dylan’s bladder at that remark, sliding his head near Dylan’s ear. “Then do it. Make a mess of yourself for me, Germick.” 

Dylan moaned quietly at that, his grip tightening on Sung’s shoulders as he squirmed about. Dylan knew he was going to break, it wasn’t long. Sung pressed down one last time on Dylan’s bladder and that did it. Dylan moaned loudly, the front of his shorts soaking through as he whimpered from both relief and embarrassment. Sung bit down on his own lip at the scene, watching Dylan let go of all the water he had drank. “H-holy shit Dylan. No wonder you found that so hot...”

Dylan covered his face with a weak groan, face bright red with embarrassment. “We’re going to have to clean the couch somehow, Sung. How the hell are we-“ Sung shushed the other gently, running his free hand through the other’s hair. “Don’t worry, it’s easy to clean. And if not we’ll buy a new one.” Dylan leaned his head against Sung’s shoulder, face coated with embarrassment and relief as the other kept telling him not to worry and that he’ll help him clean up later, when they finally wanted to get up.


End file.
